bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Junior Jetpack (episode)/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Junior Jetpack. Transcript (Scene opens at Ichabeezer's mansion, before cutting to the inside, where Ichabeezer is coming down the stairs.) Ichabeezer: Rooney? Rooney, old boy? (Ichabeezer picks up Rooney's dog bone before noticing that one of the doors is open slightly.) Ichabeezer: What? (Ichabeezer goes outside to see Rooney's leash laying on the ground.) Ichabeezer: Roone-e-e-ey! (Scene switches to the Larrymobile zooming out from under the floor before zooming towards the direction of Ichabeezer's house. Scene then switches to LarryBoy talking with a crying Ichabeezer.) Ichabeezer: (sobbing) He's been gone since last night! LarryBoy: There, there, Ichabeezer. Don't cry. LarryBoy is on the case. Ichabeezer: That's why I'm crying. Junior: Allow me, Junior Jetpack, to help! (LarryBoy turns around to see Junior standing on his skateboard while wearing a helmet, a pair of cardboard goggles, and a jetpack on his back.) LarryBoy: Junior, please stop following me. You're not a real crime-fighter. (Junior rides up in front of LarryBoy and Ichabeezer.) Junior: I've been working on my jetpack. Check it out. (Junior turns on his jetpack, before it rockets up into the sky, taking him with him as he flies uncontrollably in the air before landing in a trash can.) LarryBoy: Needs work. I'm off to find a dog! (LarryBoy gets into the Larrymobile and prepares to drive off, but stops when Ichabeezer is standing in front of him while holding the trash can that Junior is in.) Ichabeezer: Hold up. Take junior. Rooney is real particular about who he will obey. And he knows Junior Jetpack. LarryBoy: (sighs) Fine. Junior: Yes! (Scene switches to the Larrymobile zooming through the house, while Junior is sitting in the front seat with LarryBoy. Junior then sees something ahead.) Junior: It's Rooney! LarryBoy: Motato's Radish minions! (The Larrymobile stops in front of a hot pink convertible where two Radishes are sitting, with Rooney in-between them.) Radish # 1: LarryBoy! Aah-ha-ha-ha-ha! (The Radishes drive off in the convertible, with the Larrymobile chasing after it.) LarryBoy: Activate plunger cable! (A plunger shoots out from the front of the Larrymobile before landing on the head of the first Radish and pulling him out of the convertible as he lands in a nearby dumpster.) Junior: Whoo-hoo! Good shot! (The convertible is still driving, as Rooney starts to drive.) Radish # 2: Bad dog! (The Radish tries to take the wheel from Rooney, which causes the convertible to start swerving. Junior flies off to confront the Radish in the convertible, but loses control of his jetpack once again, as he flies out of control again. Fortunately, Junior is swipe Rooney out of the convertible when he flies by, as the Radish looks on. The convertible then crashes into a lamppost, sending that Radish flying until he lands in the dumpster with the first Radish. Junior is still flying while carrying Rooney, when his jetpack suddenly runs out of power once again, as he falls.) Junior: Help! LarryBoy: Gotcha! (LarryBoy catches Junior and Rooney, as they fall into the Larrymobile. Scene switches to LarryBoy and Junior now back at Ichabeezer's mansion with Rooney.) Junior: You should've seen it! There was this one Radish, and it was all, like, "Bah!" And this guy goes, "Aah! Dog driver!" Then LarryBoy's, like, "Oh, no, you didn't!" And it was all zoom! Oh, man, it was so awesome. Ichabeezer: Wow, sounds like you make quite a team. LarryBoy: That's a stretch. His jetpack busted, and I had to save him. Ichabeezer: Here's what I don't get. What did Motato's minions want with my dog? (Rooney then jumps out of Ichabeezer's grasp, as Junior starts to look closely at him rather suspiciously.) Junior: Rooney's acting weird. LarryBoy: He's fine, see? His tail is wagging. Thanks for all the help, Junior, but please, no more following the LarryBoy. (LarryBoy gets into the Larrymobile and drives off, leaving Ichabeezer and Junior behind.) Ichabeezer: Like the Good Book says, don't let anyone think less of you because you're young. How many eight-year-olds build their old jetpack? (Junior's jetpack goes on the fritz again, sending him flying out of control, before landing in the trash can once again. Ichabeezer comes up to the trash can and pulls Junior out.) Junior: I just wish it actually worked. (Junior sadly leaves after that, while Ichabeezer looks in the trash can.) Ichabeezer: Hmm. Wait! Your jetpack's in the trash. Junior: Just leave it there. (Junior leaves, while Ichabeezer still looks in the trash can. Scene switches to Bob and Larry's home, where Bob is juggling bowling pins, while Larry is laying on the couch.) Larry: Junior won't stop following me. It's getting on my nerves. Bob: Maybe he has more potential than you give him credit for. I mean, who'd have thought my pal Larry had the potential to be a hero? Now, listen to this. (Music starts playing.) Bob: (singing) Everyone called David a puny kid But he slew a giant That's what he did Joseph's brothers did Their worst to him But God saw Joseph as a leader of men And God said "Moses, set the captives free" He is the potential in you and me God is our full potential Jesus called some smell fishermen To spread the good news about Him Jesus calls the flubbed and flawed A young peasant girl gave birth to God God is our full potential God is our full potential None of us is inconsequential Among all the things that God can see Is the full potential in you and me (The song ends, as Bob looks to see Larry now juggling the bowling pins.) Larry: I've almost got this. Bob: Larry, you totally missed my song. (The bowling pins fall and hit Larry on the head.) Larry: Sorry. What? (Scene switches to Ichabeezer's mansion, before cutting to the inside, where Rooney, who now has glowing blue eyes, is looking sinister.) Rooney: (robotic voice) Now to rob this place blind. (Rooney starts to rob Ichabeezer's house, as Ichabeezer comes down the stairs then becomes surprised to see that all of his stuff is gone.) Ichabeezer: My stuff! (Ichabeezer goes outside.) Ichabeezer: My monster truck? (Ichabeezer looks to see Rooney in his gold-plated monster truck with all of his stuff.) Ichabeezer: Bad dog! You get out of Daddy's monster truck! Rooney: I will not comply. (Rooney then drives off in the monster truck, leaving Ichabeezer in the dust. Scene switches to the LarryBoy Cave, with the alarm blaring, as LarryBoy approaches the Larry Computer.) LarryBoy: Hello? Ichabeezer: LarryBoy. I got robbed... by my own dog! Oh, you must find him! LarryBoy: A slobbery robbery? I'm on it. (LarryBoy gets into the Larrymobile, before driving out from the LarryBoy Cave and starts driving through the house once again. LarryBoy drives through the town center, driving after the stolen monster truck.) LarryBoy: I've gotcha now! (Rooney starts throwing stuff at the Larrymobile, but LarryBoy swerves to dodge the projectiles thrown at him.) LarryBoy: Hey, that's an antique. (Rooney still throws stuff at LarryBoy, but LarryBoy uses his Super Suction Ear to grab Rooney and pull him off the monster truck before bringing him into the Larrymobile.) LarryBoy: Gotcha! (The monster truck still continues going, until crashing into the side of Pa Grape's Store, as the Larrymobile then turns to leave.) LarryBoy: Let's get you home, Rooney. (Two Radish soldiers appear after that, as they start laughing, before they get into the monster truck and drive away. Scene switches to back in the LarryBoy Cave, where LarryBoy is now talking to Ichabeezer and Junior on the Larry Computer, while Rooney is standing next to him.) LarryBoy: Ichabeezer, I've got Rooney here and I think I've solved this mystery. Discipline. From now on, any time tries to rob a house or steal a truck, you say, "No, Rooney! No robbing!" (Rooney takes out a rope from a nearby cardboard box before he starts chasing after LarryBoy. Ichabeezer and Junior can only wince while the chase continues.) Junior: I think Motato did something to Rooney. Ichabeezer: Perhaps we should conduct our own investigation. Junior: Like detectives. Ichabeezer: That reminds me... I got you something. Oh! Well, the dog stole that, too. (Scene switches to back at the LarryBoy Cave, where LarryBoy is still getting chased by Rooney. Bob peeks into the tunnel.) Bob: What is going on down there? (Bob jumps into the tunnel and enters the LarryBoy Cave, before he becomes surprised to see LarryBoy now tied to the chair, thanks to Rooney. Rooney is now inputting something into the Larry Computer.) Bob: Oh, no. (Motato's image then appears on the Larry Computer.) Motato: Ta-da! Ha-ha-ha-ha! I've just been testing out my latest invention. The remote-controlled canine. The real Rooney has been with me all along. (Camera pans over to show Rooney in the cage suspended in the air while looking very sad.) LarryBoy: It was a robot all along? Motato: Yes. A Roon-bot. And now that you've led me to your secret hideout, I'm going to destroy it. (laughing) (The Roon-bot jumps back onto the computer and inputs a new password into the computer.) Computer: Evil password created. Total lockdown. Escape impossible. Motato: That's just to make sure you don't try to get away. Toodles. (laughs) (LarryBoy tries to break free from the ropes, before Bob is able to untie him, freeing him. The Roon-bot barks at the two, but Bob uses the cardboard box to capture him.) Bob: Aha! I got him! LarryBoy: Good work! (LarryBoy tries inputting his password into the computer.) Computer: Denied. Denied. Denied. So very denied. LarryBoy: We're all trapped in here! Why didn't I listen to Junior? (Scene switches to Junior and Ichabeezer peeking out from behind the lamp on the end table.) Junior: Here it is. Motato's stinky fortress. Ichabeezer: Where should we sneak in, Junior? Junior: There. (Junior sees Ichabeezer's gold-plated monster truck being driven by the Radishes. Ichabeezer and Junior then jump off the end table and land on the monster truck as it drives by. The monster truck drives into Motato's lair, as Ichabeezer and Junior jump out and peek out from behind the monster truck to see Motato holding the remote control that controls the Roon-bot.) Ichabeezer: There's the spud with some kind of remote control. Junior: And there's Rooney! (Ichabeezer and Junior look to see Rooney still in the cage suspended in the air.) Rooney: (whimpers) Motato: Oh, rads? Here... is the exact location of LarryBoy's hideout. Find it, destroy it, and bring him to me. Thank you. (The Radishes get into the hot pink convertible and drive away.) Ichabeezer: Motato has to be stopped! Junior: But LarryBoy is trapped. Ichabeezer: Junior Jetpack needs to stop him. Junior: I threw away my jetpack. I'm not ready. (Ichabeezer feels sorry for Junior, then gets an idea.) Ichabeezer: Ha! (Ichabeezer jumps up and looks in the back of his monster truck, before finding something, then jumps back down again.) Ichabeezer: You remember when I told you I got you something? This is it. Junior: A real costume and jetpack? Ichabeezer: Ha-ha! Top of the line. I had it custom built based on your design. You got heart, kid. You're smart, you're brave. Junior Jetpack is ready for prime time! (Scene switches to back at the LarryBoy Cave, where LarryBoy is still trying in vain to input his password into the computer, to no avail, before Motato's image comes up again.) Motato: Oh, still trapped, LarryBoy? Don't worry. My customer service representatives should be here shortly. (laughing) Junior: Hey, Motato-face! Special delivery from the good guys! (Junior shows up now wearing his brand costume and jetpack given to him by Ichabeezer, before tackling into Motato, knocking him down.) Motato: Oh! Who are you? Junior: Junior Jetpack! LarryBoy: Whoa. Look at him go! Motato: I don't know who you are, Junior Brat-pack, but there are too many heroes in this town with just LarryBoy. (Motato pulls out his fry gun and shoots fries at Junior Jetpack, but Junior Jetpack is able to dodge by flying around skillfully in the air.) Junior: Well, now there's two of us. Deal with it. (Motato still shoots fries at Junior Jetpack, but Junior Jetpack tackles him once again, before Motato suddenly pins him against the control panel on his chair.) Motato: Did you really expect to defeat me, you jet-packed infant? LarryBoy: This town has two heroes as of now! Motato: And I get to defeat both at the same time? Lucky me. Ichabeezer: Two heroes and an old man! (Ichabeezer runs up before tackling into Motato. Scene switches to the Radishes arriving in the convertible at the front of the LarryBoy Cave.) Radish # 2: How do we get in? Radish # 1: We drive! (The convertible starts ramming repeatedly into the side of the LarryBoy Cave, but nothing. The thumping sound is heard from inside the LarryBoy Cave.) LarryBoy: Oh, no, they've found us! (Motato lands on top of Ichabeezer, before the two fall off and fall to the floor, just as Ichabeezer tackles Motato once again. At the same time, Junior Jetpack flies up to the cage where Rooney is still imprisoned, then opens the cage and retrieves Rooney.) Motato: Enough! (Motato kicks Ichabeezer, knocking him back. Rooney then comes up from behind Motato and bites him in the backside.) Motato: Hmm? Yow! (Rooney then starts chasing after Motato.) Junior Jetpack: Good boy. Bring him right... (drops the cage on Motato) there. (Junior Jetpack then flies back down in front of Ichabeezer and Rooney once again. Scene switches to back in the LarryBoy Cave, with Bob now trying to input the password into the computer, but still to no avail.) Computer: Denied. Denied. Junior Jetpack: Guys, you can release the Roon-bot! I got the remote. LarryBoy: Good job, kiddo. (LarryBoy lifts the cardboard box off the Roon-bot.) LarryBoy: You guys gotta get over here. They're almost in. Junior Jetpack: No problemo. (Junior Jetpack then controls the Roon-bot, which inputs the original password back into the Larry Computer once again. Scene switches to the outside, where the convertible is still ramming against the outside of the LarryBoy Cave.) Radish # 2: Enough. Radish # 1: On to Plan B. Radish # 2: What's Plan B? Radish # 1: Same as Plan A. (The convertible backs up a few feet then rams into the outside, but still not enough.) Radish # 2: This is wearing me down. (The front of the LarryBoy Cave opens up, revealing the Roon-bot who now runs out towards the two Radishes.) Radish # 2: Aah! The robo-canine has turned! (The Roon-bot is now chasing the Radishes around the convertible, as LarryBoy and Bob come out afterwards.) Bob: Yes! We're out! LarryBoy: Junior Jetpack saved the day. Radish # 1: Save us! Radish # 2: Mad dog! Mad robot dog! (The Radishes run into Officer Wedge, who catches them.) Officer Wedge: You are all under arrest. (Ichabeezer drives up to Officer Wedge in his monster truck, carrying the cage with Motato in it.) Ichabeezer: We got one more for you. Motato: Oh, cheese and onions. (Scene switches to Ichabeezer's mansion, where Rooney and the Roon-bot are now playing with each other.) Junior Jetpack: Look, Rooney has a new friend. Bob: You did it, Junior! LarryBoy: You can fight by my side any day, Junior Jetpack. Junior Jetpack: I couldn't have done without LarryBoy, Ichabeezer and Rooney. Ichabeezer: That's my good boy. (The screen goes dark, ending the episode.) Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Larry-Boy transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts